A flexible display panel often includes a flexible display body and corresponding integrated circuit (IC) chips. The IC chip is often bonded onto the flexible display body for forming the flexible display panel.
In an existing method for fabricating the display panel, laser is often used to lift off or separate the flexible display body from a glass or plastic substrate. The IC chip is further bonded onto the flexible display body to form a flexible display panel.
However, in the existing method for fabricating the display panel, when the flexible display body is separated from the glass substrate, the flexible display body is susceptible to curling or folding because of its thinness. Particularly, the curling of the portion of the flexible display body corresponding to the IC chip may adversely affect the accuracy of alignment when the IC chip is bonded onto the flexible display body. As a result, it may be difficult to bond the IC chip onto the flexible display body.